


Mutiny

by Cinnamon_Mey



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Mey/pseuds/Cinnamon_Mey
Summary: You’ve found out your father knows something about Ego but he’s not going to tell to Yondu, so when your dad takes the crew to Contraxia and he discuss with him, you’ve got to approach Yondu for a moment, leaving a message for a private meeting. You talk about the fact Ego is not a very good person and Peter is in danger.“Why are you helping me?” Yondu asks rough. He’s not in the mood after his chat with Stakar.“I don’t know who is the best who could help Quill, except his father.”Yondu looks at you for a moment and then finally nods.“I have something to ask you, captain.”“Go on, girl.”“My father doesn’t know I’m here and I think he left the planet…”You look at him, hoping to get ride on the Eclector. His tongue touches his jagger teeth, considering what to do.“C'mon. Let’s go back to the ship.”And then…the mutiny.





	Mutiny

**Author's Note:**

> A/N It’s a little what if? involving the reader in a scene of the main plot of the movie and also I wanted to explain my idea about how Yondu fights without his fin and his arrow, how I imagine his fin works and how Yondu acts knowing reader is Stakar’s daughter.
> 
> *Thanks to celestial_063 for the review and corrections, you're a sweetheart :)

You are a hostage, surrounded by an entire Ravager crew that is out of control. Two of them are holding you and your arms hurt. You try to get rid of their grip a couple of times, using strong jerks but it’s useless. Completely helpless and disarmed, you can do nothing but play their game. The situation is not one of the best and you can’t do anything other than worry about Yondu, tied to a chair not far from you.  
He seems catatonic, no reactions, looking at the vacuum. His fin is destroyed and dark blue blood ripples thrust his face out of his head.  
There has never been anything among you, you’ve never been able to work together and - until that moment - you have been like strangers. You know Yondu because of your father’s tales and in a couple of public occasions you’ve always been able to see them in awkward circumstances.  
You were pleasantly struck by the captain, despite the conditions and with the excuse to have information about Ego, you went ahead and you talked to him, starting this journey together.  
Taserface is doing his best, swaggering and humiliate Yondu in front of his crew. Anyway, when he starts to hit him, you can’t be silent.  
“Coward! Leave him alone!” You yell in a rush of anger.  
Taserface keeps his eyes on you, he smiles while he approaches. Rocket understands the situation and tries to intervene.  
“Hey! Hey!” He tries to draw attention. “Why don’t you tell me some story about the origin of your beautiful name?” He laughed hysterically, trying to make him nervous, hoping to make him change target.  
Taserface ignores him and he nods to his men who leave you.  
“I was thinking about what can I do with you.” He says with a throaty laugh.  
You stare on him, head high. You aren’t intimidated, proud and stubborn, just like a true ravager. He nods, satisfied of your reaction and he starts to look at your entire body, analyzing every detail.  
“I think we are going to having a lot of fun.” He continues, wrapping your arm and draging you close to Yondu and Rocket.  
“Hope you’ll have fun too. Throw them in the cell.”  
Before the crew can execute the orders, Yondu looks straight in Taserface’s eyes.  
“If ya touch ‘er, nothing will remain of ya.” His voice is deep, threatening.  
Everyone is silent, Rocket too. No one has ever seen Yondu like that. His face is an angry mask, his eyes are fierce and for a moment, Taserface feels a sense of discomfort too.  
You gasp at his words, looking at him with admiration, even if you know he couldn’t do much in that moment. You appreciate his actions, your heart runs fast and you smile before Taserface drags you into the captain’s room.  
You can hear Yondu yell, like a lion in a cage. He can’t allow someone to hurt you, your protection depends by him. It doesn’t matter that you are a ravager and probably a good fighter, he must to protect you as you are Stakar’s daughter.  
Taserface throw you on the bed, trying to put his hands on you but he underestimates your skills and you defend yourself pretty well, reacting with a kick on his chest. He steps back and you roll over the bed.  
He bursts out laughing, approaching with heavy steps and trying to hit you, but you are faster and you can easily avoid his fists. When you try to hit him back he always wins, he’s too strong. Soon you feel exhausted from jumping everywhere in that room with no way out, it’s disarming.  
You are in the corner, panting and tired. Taserface smiles and grabs your jaw. You try to fight him the last time before receiving a punch in the stomach.   
You faint.

Somewhere on the Eclector, Kraglin goes to free Yondu and Rocket, admitting to his faults about the mutiny and taking his responsibilities. The little group acts in silence, to avoid wake up the crew. The first mate gets to the control room with Rocket and Groot, to prepare the grand escape.  
Yondu has something else to do.  
He walks fast to his room, hoping to find you there and safe. Thinking Taserface may have touched you makes him crazy, the anger swells up inside him and when he arrived in front of the door, he opens it with a kick.  
What he sees next is enough to infuriate him more. You are lying on the bed, helpless, wearing just your underwear with a huge bruise on your ribs.  
You smile, your eyes a little closed. “Yondu.” Just a whisper.  
Taserface stands up, leaving the bed to fight. Yondu doesn’t wait and attacks with a round of punches on his sides and face. Taserface is defensive, trying to block the hits. Yondu isn’t able to stop himself, he’s a fury and continues to attack hard. Yondu strikes with a knee toTaserface’s stomach. It’s a tough hit and he falls on his knees.  
Yondu pulls his hair, forcing him to look up before to hits him in the face. Taserface collapses to the ground and faints.  
You stand up with some difficulty before losing balance. Yondu grabs you and you cling onto his strong arms. Despite the pain, you feel some pleasure from feeling his hands around your hips.  
“Easy, girl. ‘ere, sit.”  
You both sit on the bed, you take deep breathes.  
“Take your time, sweetie.”  
You feel his hand caressing your back, you grab the other one, keeping it in your hand.  
Is not the best circumstance but he can’t seem to be able from looking at your half naked body. He turns his gaze away when you look at him. He realizes it’s inappropriate, you’re not like any other girl, you’re Stakar’s daughter and he has too much respect for your father to have the thought of you naked, under him, moaning in pleasure while he penetrates you roughly. But that thought arrives and your big eyes looking at him don’t help.  
“Thank you.” you whisper.  
Yondu nods and turns away. One more second and he would have given in to the temptation to kiss you. He collects your clothes, giving them to you and he comes back to Taserface. He looks at him with disgust for a moment and then he drags him out of the room. He binds him tight enough to be sure he can’t move a muscle and comes back to you.  
“I need yar help.”  
He starts to search in the drawer, finding the other prototype fin. You nod, moving your clothes next to you and inviting him to sit with a gesture of your hand. You kneel on the bed behind him and analyse his head, trying to figure out where to start.  
“There are two small switches in this area.” He moves his fingers to his head and you look closely.  
“Found 'em.” You say.  
“Push.”  
You obey and the base of the broken prototype just lifts. You can easily pull it out and underneath you can see a thin layer of blue skin and a subtle metallic net used to connect the fin directly to the brain.  
“Ok.” You say, stretching a hand to take the other fin.  
“The procedure is the same.” He explains. “Push the front part then proceed with the rest and press slightly until you 'ear the noise of the switches.”  
You follow his explanation and once the fin is fixed, you surrender to the temptation of wrapping your arms around his shoulders, placing your chin there as well. You realize your actions are inappropriate in regard to your relationship, but since you met him for the first time, years ago, you were attracted to him.   
It was a meeting between the captains of the most important ravager factions and even though Yondu wasn’t invited because of his exile, he had come too, causing a mess. In that moment you had seen his determination, his strength, his bravery, and you were infatuated.  
You close your eyes, inebriating in his smell, enjoying that moment but also waiting to be rejected. Yondu, however, has no intention of rejecting you. He’s surprised, no doubt but he appreciates your warm body pressed against his back. He takes his time, hoping that you will move away and when you finally move next to him, he can’t resists to look at you in lustful way. You feel his glance on your breast and on your legs. You wait for the moment when he comes back to look into your eyes to kiss his lips innocently. It’s a delicate, inexpert kiss and when you retract yourself, he grabs the nape of your neck with a firm grip, forcing you to come back to him in a rough kiss. You feel his tongue slip into your mouth and you return the action, in the best way you could, hoping to satisfy his expectations.  
That innocent attempt to be sensual excites him so much he can’t hold back. He gets up, taking off his jacket and throwing it to the ground, he bends over you, kissing you. You move together to the center of the bed, trying to ignore the pain on your side.  
You arch your back enough to unlace your bra and Yondu grabs it, throwing it away. He licks his lips before he starts a sweet torture on your nipples, turning them between his fingers and then using teeth. You moan with pleasure and pain, feeling his hand slip between your legs, caressing your soaking opening over the fabric.  
You bite your lip and instinctively you take his hand, slipping it under your underwear.  
He smiles.  
“Bad, bad, girl.” He whispers in your ear.  
You feel embarrassed and excited. A lethal mix for him who starts a strong massage on your clit. You moan louder, closing your eyes and lifting your hips against his fingers. You want more. No. You need more.  
When you are close to the final pleasure you pronounce his name breathlessly, but he stops, pulling off your underwear and unbuttoning his pants, getting the hard member out.  
He grabs your thigh, penetrating you strongly. He moves inside you slowly, keeping a firm hold of your hips while looking at you. Your damn hot body, your lustful expression, a perfect doll.  
He bends over you, kissing your lips and your neck. He increases the pace and you wrap your legs around his hips, grabbing his shoulders with one hand and grabbing his fin with the other, completely filled by the carnal pleasure.  
You hear his deep throaty moans while he increasingly dips himself into you. Your hand slip on your clit to give you more pleasure and soon you reach its peak. You arch up slightly and Yondu stares at you, wanting to engrave your expression in his mind.  
Soon after he comes in turn, you feel his muscles stiffen, he buries his face in your neck, breathless.  
He takes his time to recover, his breath on your skin. You caress his big arms and he looks at you, touching your cheek and his lips. You both have no idea about the future, but you have no regret.  
“We have to go.” He says, standing up and putting clothes on.  
You nod, trying to do the same as fast as you can, but the pain on your side comes back. You stay seated on the bed, breathless, and Yondu sits next to you.  
“You ok, girl?”  
You nod. You don’t like to complain, knowing ravager’s life could be brutal sometimes. Yondu takes your clothes and helps you into them.  
He kneels in front of you, slipping on your underwear and helping you to stand up. You look at each other and you feel embarrassed.  
His lustful grin turns you on again.  
“Usually I prefer to undress women.”  
You kiss him and he returns it with sweet lust. He helps you with your bra and next with your ravager uniform.  
You come back to Kraglin, Rocket and Groot who are ready to leave Eclector.


End file.
